A New Found Love
by Naruto DK
Summary: Takes place after the seventh book. Harry and Ginny start to heat up their relationship while he takes on new dangerous challnges. My first fanfic so please review.HarryxNaruto crossover Changed to M for violence. NOT MM!
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clearing and through a window at the top of Gryffindor lay seventeen year-old Harry Potter. His beloved house-elf Kreacher holding a plate of sandwiches, still scarred from his courageous fight with the Death Eaters. Ginny was sitting at the very crown of his head gently stroking his jet black hair. His two best friends, Ron and Hermione, were arguing over who was going to say sorry first for that awkward moment they had in the room of requirement.

As he laid there he began to think "What would come next."

Of course he defeated Voldemort but he never looked passed _fighting_ Voldemort.

He's alive.

He felt amazingly relieved. No longer would he be chased. He got his revenge he's lived his life's purpose. The _thing_ that killed his parents was dead. Now _he_, Harry, would be free live like a normal person or close to a normal person. Even though he had all of this figured out he had the strangest feeling that he was missing something.

He looked up and saw that never frowning face of Ginny looking back at him. Now that he came to think of it he loves her. Now that he thought about it she was being awfully quiet as though she was waiting for something.

"Erm, Ginny would you like to go take a walk with me." Ron's expression turned even more violent then it was before. "Harry no didn't I tell you there was no point in doing that if you were just going to break her heart again."

"Ron it's okay," this time it was Hermione who spoke. "It's completely up to Ginny if she would like to go take a walk." So much to Ron's dismay Harry and Ginny set out amongst the grounds.

"It's not your fault you know" said Ginny as they passed a huge chunk of stone that obviously been part of the castle at one time. "You did everything you were supposed to do you can't feel sorry for that."

"I know but for some reason I feel it is," for some reason this did not surprise Ginny. She was never too fond of Harry and his noble acts. To her that was the reason he never paid that much attention to her. "If I would had just given up in the first place no one would have been-"

"Killed is that what you were about to say. Harry you saw what he did, he thought he had killed you and went on to kill everyone in the castle."

"Ginny, Fred died because of me"

"Last time I checked that was his fault, you didn't make him laugh. He wouldn't had wanted to die any other way. 'I'll die laughing' that's what he used to say."

There was a long silence as they started back toward Gryffindor tower. Just as they reached what was left of the main courtyard a jet green light whizzed right past Ginny's face.

There he was a Death Eater Heavily scared and his wand raised high in the air. Harry took his wand from his back pocket and yelled, _Deprimo_

His target was flattened instantly. The large crack of his bones echoed throughout the castle.

Ginny looked at the body admiring how badly this man was flattened. "Where did you learn that one?"

"Hermione taught it to me. It's dead useful. She used it to blow a hole in the Lovegood's living room."

"I was wondering how she managed to do that. Miss goody goody has a little of bad in her after all." Her tone seemed a little off as though something was bothering her. A couple of minutes. "Did you spend a lot of time together?"

"Well yeah we were gone a whole year looking for what we needed."

"You know what I mean. Did you spend any time alone?"

"Sometimes yeah but not how you're trying to go about it. We were only alone when Ron left us."


	2. Chapter 2

Dekenta Bardlette

December 28, 2007

Period 4

Chapter 2

"Ron you prat!" Ginny wailed at the top if her lungs. Causing Ron to cower in fear as though he were being scolded from his mother.

"What?" Ron asked her in a whisper hoping she would follow suit.

Apparently this was something Ginny would not do for her frustration amplified her screaming to a level that rivaled her mother,"WHAT IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _WHAT!?_ YOU LEAVE HARRY AND HERMIONE IN THE WORST TIME OF THEIR LIVES AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _WHAT!?" _she asked leaving Ron terribly confused at what his sister was saying.

"Worst time of their lives? What are you," something struck Ron hard in the head leaving him incredibly upset. "Harry, you told her didn't you? Some friend you turned out to be," surprisingly he showed a small grin on his face.

"She kind of wriggled it out of me, if you want I can tell you how," he said with his classic grin.

"No way mate I've had enough," he said with a look of disgust all over his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENOUGH?"

_Oh no not again'_

After another half hour of Ginny screaming her lungs out the head mistress made a call.

"Will Harry Potter and the Weasly family please come to my office, Miss Granger this includes you too," she declared with a serious tone.

The group of Potter, the two Weasly's and the Granger made their way to her office. Along the way they came across some students that literally bowed down to Harry. One girl even had the guts to run up and kiss him. She didn't last more than a second seeing that Ginny hit her flat across the hall. The rest of the way was pretty silent except for Ginny constantly nagging Harry about controlling his fan girls ( that's what Ginny called these constant stalkers that if they got a taste of Harry they would die of over excitement and she was sure there was such a thing) other then that the rest of the way was pretty decent.

As they approached the matching gargoyle statues outside the stairway entrance Harry noticed the rest of the Weasly's standing there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked seeing that everyone had a worried look on their face.

"Well," it was Mrs. Weasly that answered, "She forgot to give us the password"

"Oh that," Hermione said, "No problem," she quickly did a nonverbal spell and the gargoyle's dispersed and the staircase gently started to twist upward.

"You have to show me how you do that," both Ron and Harry stated.

She blushed.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said while hastily turning to Harry, "you too Harry"

"Yeah right," he said in turn with a cocky grin.

"Well, well Potter I see you defeat a Dark Lord and all of a sudden you walk around with a sneer that Draco could not even pull off. Now have a seat I want to discuss something with all of you," they sat and she continued, "well Potter as you may know we are once again short on staff and I have a proposal. Since you might not be in such a hurry to be an auror right this second I thought I should ask you and Miss Granger would you be interested in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Smuggle Studies. Do you accept these posts?

In turn they both nodded fervently. "Seeing the looks on your faces I take this as a yes. Oh, and by the way this will be the first part of your Auror training Potter so be at the ready. You miss Granger this will help you implant the fact the muggles are not dangerous and can be trusted. This will help you in your goal to change Muggle Studies history. As for you Mr. Weasly I have nothing for you but your brother George has requested that you join him in his business."

She let them have a breather to let it all sit in."You Potter have a second choice however and it involves this," she said with an elegant sway of her wand with her leather like hand. A very nice broom with a sleek all red handle and bristles on the end with flaringly bright flames appeared,

Harry gaped at the scene. Across the red wooden body were the words _**FIREBOLT 2**_ in big bold and slanting letters. Ron almost wet his pants. Hermione had memories of a certain Victor Krum

Ron said, "Vicky"

"Oh, no," everyone turned to the source which was Ginny.

"As you can see Potter the Bulgarian Quidditch team has offered you a spot for Seeker as Krum has agreed to move on to chaser for the team," she paused to let the moment settle in, " so if you wish to join they welcome you with open---"

"NO!"Ginny stopped her in her tracks leaving her utterly speechless, "Harry will not join that Quidditch team will you Harry?"

Harry was utterly confused he sat there as if trance by all the options he had. They were both unbelievable both were his separate dreams. He could not understand. He defeats a dark lord and all of his dreams come true. Both were great but a question remained.

_Which one?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own harry Potter or any crossovery things now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: A Fox and Something Harry**

Harry was laying down on his bed thinking about the events that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Or more importantly, what his Ex-Transfiguration professor had presented him with. He was on the verge on coming to a decision, but what he did not know was that there was a epic battle going on in a different dimension.

* * *

A seventeen year-old blond shinobi of the hidden leaf village was battling his friend for what they believed would be the last time. Little did they know what was to come. They were about to embark on a journey that would change their lives forever all because they both got a little carried away.

"Hey jerk I've come to take you back home," the blonde shinobi said. Confidence dripping from his voice.

"I can't , not yet,"his navy blue haired friend said. His superiority complex still hadn't changed, "I still have to kill him,"thoughts of the past littered his brain.

"Your brother?" he asked with that lost expression on his face, "you still have not gotten over that have you? Oh well, you still have to come back!" his resolve to fight kicking in.

"Fine," the friend stated. Starting a few hand seals, he grasped his right hand and charged lightning mixed chakra in his hand. The blue sparks illuminated the dark valley in which they chose to fight. Then he rushed forward with extreme speed, he thrusts his right hand forward , waiting for the satisfying sound of his fist going through flesh, bone, and blood. That's when he noticed something._ "No sound,"_ he thought.

He had been stopped.

"You thought you would catch me with that lame trick didn't you jerk," the blonde shinobi said. Having his best friends hand in a vice grip and raising his own right hand, "I'll show you the true power of a shinobi of the Leaf Village!"

"You're bluffing," he said a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Am I," the blonde said in his over-confident tone, "you of all people should know not to underestimate me," he said a mock frown on his face, "now watch," he put his hand in a half ram seal.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"his voice rung out as a thousand clones poofed into existence.

"Now that my clones are here we can have some real fun,"

* * *

Back with Harry. He had come to a decision. He decided that above all else the coolest and most important thing to do was to become an Auror. Now all he had to do was tell his professor his choice and he could be on his way. Just then, a mirror cracked. To anyone that would be an annoyance, but to harry who had been supersticious his whole life it meant something more.

"Something bad has happened" he whispered to himself.

* * *

He was right. The blonde shinobi had prepared his signature move. A swirling ball of chakra, highly condensed and spinning wildly in a perfect ball. The technique created by his father, the Fourth Hokage, leader of the Hidden Leaf Village before he died in the attack of the great nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi.

This attack was named-

"RASENGAN!" the blonde screamed as he thrust the swirling blue ball of chakra into his friends stomach.

"That should tickle, right jerk?" he said with a smile as he watched his friend get up out of the rubble that was caused from his crash into the side of the valley.

"Enough of the warm-ups, stupid," shaking the dirt off and preparing for his ultimate transformation.

"I thought you would never be the one to say that," he shrugged it off preparing himself for what was to come.

"Next move is the last," his friend said, "I'm sorry, but this was the way it was meant to be,"

"Right, Mr. Drama Queen," the blonde stated. With that said they both let off an explosion of power that could possibly be felt around their whole world.

"This feels good," the blue haired friend said. His features changed drastically. His blue hair darkened and grew to the middle of his back. The whites of his eyes were a sickly gray, while his usually black pupils were red with three comma marks spinning wildly in a circle. His skin had turned an ash gray, his canines elongated, his lips were purple and he had a black star centered on his nose. The thing that you could tell that was way different than before were the two hand shaped wings coming out his back. He was what you would call a demon.

The blonde took the form of a humanoid beast. Still his normal size of around six feet. His blood was seeping out of his pores. Red chakra oozed from his body. The mix of blood and chakra surrounded him in a shell. A transparent shell that was in the shape of a fox. His eyes were pure white. The rest of his body was covered in the dark red of the decaying blood and red chakra mix. To add to his demonic features were the four tails sprouting from his hind side swaying with the air.

"I see you've gained more power, last time it was only one," his voice now ominous and filled with the absolute certainty that all in his presence will die.

"Yeah, I've been training," his voice now deep and filled with malice, "now why don't we finish this,"

He stuck his hand out and formed a Rasengan. This one was larger than the last at least three feet in diameter and was red instead of blue. His friend did his favorite hand seals and crouched low the lightning starting to crackle in his hand. This time it was pitch black with a little gloss so it could be seen in the dark. They waited for a sign from nature would tell them to start their battle. They both locked their eyes to a falling leaf that was blowing in the wind. It touched the ground.

They both charged forward at inhuman speeds. Closing a gap of over 100 yards in under a second. They both thrust their right hands forward.

"_Oodama Rasengan"_

"_Devil's Chidori"_

On contact the two attacks exploded creating a worm hole.

Sasuke and Naruto were going to visit the dimension that was deemed the Wizarding Realm.

**That is chapter 3 . I know it is pretty bad but I needed a way to put more characters and action in to it. Please review. There's a chance I might get stuck.**

**Anyway poll:**

**Harem or not?**

**Im not putting up the next chapter til I know for sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4: An Unwelcome Visitor

The two shinobi seemed to be floating through a void. It was blank and lifeless. There were horrible screams echoing around them. After what seemed like an eternity, which was more likely ten seconds the two found someone they thought they knew.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked unsure of what he was seeing in front of him was real or not. Although in front of him was a man that greatly resembled his feral friend. This man had the same rough shaggy hair, a thin well-tanned face and held a dangerous and powerful presence. To the two shinobi, the strange thing about _Kiba_ was he looked much older and he was wearing strange robes.

"Kiba? "The man asked his face contorted with confusion, "who is this, Kiba?" the man inquired looking at the strange boys in front of him.

"YOU ARE!" Naruto shouted unable to find another way to express his confusion.

"No I'm Sirius Black of the Most Noble House of Black."

Meanwhile with Harry

"So you see I would like to become an Auror professor but, I would like to play quidditch for a year before I teach here," Harry said looking McGonagall in the eye. He wanted to make sure she knew why he made this decision.

"I understand completely Mr. Potter. Although, I do believe a certain Ginny Weasley will be unbelievably displeased about you leaving. _Especially_, at dawn tomorrow. I had the feeling that you were starting to get intimate."

"I know that's why I'm leaving so soon. I feel it's better to escape her wrath while I can," said Harry looking very uncomfortable in his chair. His nervousness showed easily as he started playing with Dumbledore's silver objects.

"Oh, yes. What was the old muggle saying?" she pondered with a mock thoughtful expression on her face, "oh, that's it. _Nothing has more fury than a woman scorned'_,"she said with a grin on her face that Harry really thought did _not_ belong there.

"Um…y-yes professor I believe that's it," Harry said, on edge about that wicked smile on her face, "can you tell Ginny for me?"

"I thought you would never ask," as she replied the grin grew even wider looking as though it would split her wrinkled face in half. She put her wand to her neck and muttered _sonorous__,"_WILL GINNY WEASLEY PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMISTRESSES OFFICE!"Her magically enhanced voice echoed through the castle.

"_Quietus,_" she muttered using the counter-charm, "now _I_ can tell her," no sooner had she said that there was a knock at the door.

Back with Naruto

"So you are telling me that we must have come from a different dimension and that you are supposedly dead?"Naruto questioned, amazed that his battle had caused such a thing to happen.

"How do we get out?" asked Sasuke who had been quiet throughout most of Sirius's talking.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing the same way you got in," said Sirius. The moment the words left his mouth, the two ninja had already begun their signature attacks at full power. The lightning crackling from Sasuke's Chidori and the wind spinning from Naruto's Rasengan deafened the screams coming from within the void. The blade of lightning reached its completion at the same time the ball of wind was finished.

"I guess you two weren't kidding," Sirius said. He was openly staring in awe at the two attacks in front of him.

Without wasting another second, the two clashed their attacks together. The explosion shook everything around them. Then everything went black. The three of them tumbled through the arch that Sirius had entered to reach the void.

"I'm home," he whispered to himself. The other two standing next to him looked around confused. After three minutes of silence, it finally dawned on Sasuke at what happened.

"We forgot to use our demon forms," muttered Sasuke to himself, but the other two heard him.

"Oh, yeah,"

"That would have been smart," said Sirius. Then he grabbed both of their arms, "I know where we are. Let us visit the most famous wizard of all time," with that said he apparatted out of the Department of Mysteries.

They landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts. They gasped as they saw the destruction all around them.

"Oh my…"

* * *

**Okay I know this was pretty random and screwed up but I really wanted to get Sirius back in the story for later on. Also please review I need help on choosing to do one huge timeskip or just little small ones. Since Harry will be gone for a year. Let me know what you think and I'll try my best to change things for the better.**

Read and Review

I mean the button is like right there...


End file.
